onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Skin Deep/Transcript
SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Maurice's Castle. Belle, Gaston, Maurice, a steward and several others study a map of nearby regions. ---- Steward: Sir, there's news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen. Maurice: Oh, my gods... Gaston: If only he had come... Maurice: Well he didn't, did he? (Crosses the room) Ogres are not men. (Sits down on the throne seat) Gaston: We have to do something, we have to stop them. (Belle crosses the room to Maurice.) Maurice: They are... unstoppable. Belle: He could be on his way right now, Papa. Maurice: It's too late, my girl. It's just... too late. (There is a banging at the door.) Belle: That's him! That has to be him. (Everyone approaches the door.) Maurice: How could he get past the walls? Open it! (Some guards open the door; revealing no one standing in the hall.) Rumplestiltskin: (Sitting on Maurice's throne) Well, that was a bit of a let down! You sent me a message, something about, "Help! Help! We're dying. Can you save us?" (Gaston points his sword at him.) Well the answer is... (Rumplestiltskin smacks the blade away.) Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town... for a price. Maurice: We sent you a promise of gold. Rumplestiltskin: Ah... now, you see, um... I uh... make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... is her. (Points to Belle) Maurice: No. Gaston: (Shielding Belle with his arm) The young lady is engaged... to me. Rumplestiltskin: I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love! I'm looking for a caretaker... for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal. Maurice: Get out. (Points to the door) Leave! (Gaston pulls Belle back with his arm.) Rumplestiltskin: (Walking toward the door) As you wish. Belle: No, wait! (Rumplestiltskin stops and turns as she crosses towards him.) I will go with him. Gaston: I forbid it, Belle! Belle: No one decides my fate but me! I shall go. Rumplestiltskin: It's forever, dearie. Belle: My family, my friends... they will all live? Rumplestiltskin: You have my word. Belle: Then you have mine. I will go, with you, forever. Rumplestiltskin: Deal! Maurice: Belle... Belle... you cannot do this! Belle, please! You cannot go with this.. beast. Belle: Father... Gaston... it's been decided. Rumplestiltskin: You know, she's right. The deal is struck. Oh, congratulations on your little war! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. It the day prior to Valentine's Day as Moe is unloading flowers from his delivery truck service Game of Thorns. ---- Mr. Gold: Well this is just perfect. I've been looking for you, Mr. French. Moe: I'll have your money next week. Mr. Gold: The terms of the loan were fairly specific... (To his henchman) Take the van. (The henchman proceeds to do so.) Moe: Wait! No! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! It's the biggest day of—I've got a grand in roses in the back! (Mr. Gold's henchman starts the van.) Stop! You've gotta let me sell them! Mr. Gold: I'm gonna leave you two to continue this conversation. (Starts to walk away) Moe: Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold! You are the lowest! People aren't gonna put up with this! (The truck is driven off; leaving Moe in the street. Mr. Gold walks down the sidewalk and comes across Regina.) Regina: Mr. Gold. That was quite a show back there. Mr. Gold: Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day, happens to the best of us. Regina: I've been meaning to talk to you about something-- Mr. Gold: Yeah, and the moment you have something I'' wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat. '''Regina:' No, we're gonna do this now. It'll only take a moment. Mr. Gold: Is there something eating you, dear? Something you need to get out in the open? 'Cause it's gonna have to wait, please. (He walks away, leaving behind a confused-looking Regina, who is forced to obey his command due to the please enchantment.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Granny's Diner. David and Mary Margaret are seated at separate tables. At his own booth, David is reading ''Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy.)'' ---- Mary Margaret: (Noticing David's book title) Oh, you got the book! David: Yeah, yeah, I just started it. It's great. I can't wait to see how it ends. Ruby: (Refilling Mary Margaret's coffee) Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys-- Mary Margaret: Oh no, we're not together. David: (Replying at the same time as Mary Margaret) No, it's-- (Emma arrives and sits at Mary Margaret's table across from her.) Emma: Hey, David. David: Hey. Emma: Mary Margaret. So, how's your day going? Mary Margaret: Henry's fine. Emma: That's not what I asked you. (Mary Margaret gives her a knowing look.) You sure? Mary Margaret: Really. He's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way (She looks over at David, who smiles at her.) Emma: (Speaking with her mouth full) So, he's his normal self? He's fine... he's happy? Mary Margaret: Yes. (The diner bell jingles as Ashley walks with her daughter Alexandra. Emma makes a face at Mary Margaret's response.) No! He misses you! A lot! Trust me, I'm with him, like, six hours a day! (Ashley hands Alexandra to Granny.) Ashley: Six hours? You take newborns? 'Cause I'd love six hours. Mary Margaret: Ashley! I didn't--I didn't even recognize you! Ashley: Baby on the outside? (She grabs a chair to sit down at their table.) Emma: How's it going? Ashley: It's uh... I mean, baby's great. But, we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing, so... that's been rough and Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery. Mary: Well, he has to work. Ashley: On Valentine's Day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it. Emma: I'm sorry, that sucks. (Ruby brings Ashley a cup of coffee.) Ruby: It doesn't have to! Come out with me! Let's have a girls' night! We can all go, Mary Margaret, Emma too, if you promise to leave the badge at home. Emma: I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun! (She exchanges a glance with Mary Margaret. Ruby walks away and Emma's phone goes off.) Mary Margaret: What's that? Emma: It's the station. Something's up. (She exits.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's house. Mr. Gold walks up his front steps to see the door is ajar. Mr. Gold draws a gun and enters, walking slowly through the house. He turns to find Emma inside, also with a gun drawn. ---- Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan. Emma: Your neighbor's saw your front door open and called it in. Mr. Gold: It appears I've been robbed. Emma: Funny how that keeps happening to you. Mr. Gold: Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love. (They lower their weapons.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's castle. Rumplestiltskin and Belle cross the room to a cell. ---- Belle: Where—Where are you taking me? Rumplestiltskin: Let's call it.. your room. Belle: My room? Rumplestiltskin: Well, it sounds a lot nicer than "dungeon". (He pushes her inside and closes the door, locking it.) Belle: You can't just leave me in here! (Bangs on the door) Hello!? Hello? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's castle. Belle is serving Rumplestiltskin tea. ---- Rumplestiltskin: You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle. Belle: I-I understand. Rumplestiltskin: You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing. Belle: Yes. Rumplestiltskin: You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel. Belle: Got it. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts. (In shock at his words, Belle drops the tea cup.) That one was a quip. Not serious. Belle: Right. (She bends down and picks up the cup.) Oh... my. I'm so sorry but, uh... it's.. it's chipped. (She holds up the cup.) You—you can hardly see it. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, it's just a cup. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's house. ---- Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here. Emma: No, you don't. This was a robbery, public menace, and if you don't tell me what you know, I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't wanna be behind bars. Mr. Gold: Indeed, not. Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers, and he recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral. Emma: Okay. I'll go get him, check him out. Mr. Gold: I'm sure you will, assuming I don't find him... (Chuckles) Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people. Emma: Is that a threat? Mr. Gold: Observation. (Emma prepares to leave.) Good luck. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Inside the Rumplestiltskin's castle, Belle is on a ladder, attempting to open the curtains. Rumplestiltskin is spinning at the wheel. ---- Belle: Why do you spin so much? (Rumplestiltskin stops spinning.) Sorry, it's just...you've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend. Rumplestiltskin: I like to watch the wheel. Helps me forget. Belle: Forget what? Rumplestiltskin: I guess it worked. (He laughs and so does Belle. He gets up and walks over to her.) what are you doing? Belle: Opening these! It's almost spring, we should let some light in. (tugs) What did you do, nail them down? Rumplestiltskin: Yes. (She tugs on the curtains again, and falls off the ladder. Rumplestiltskin catches her in time as both are surprised by what just occurred, and their gazes meet.) Belle: Um... thank you. (He awkwardly puts her back down on the ground.) Thank you. Rumplestiltskin: It's no matter. Belle: I'll, uh, put the curtains back up. Rumplestiltskin: Uh, There's no need. I'll get used to it. (He walks back toward the spinning wheel and Belle smiles.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. At the sheriff department, Emma has Mr. Gold's stolen items strewn all over her desk. ---- Emma: You're welcome. You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place. Mr. Gold: And the man himself? Emma: Closing in on him. Mr. Gold: So, job well half-done, then. Emma: In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong? Mr. Gold: You've recovered nothing. There's something missing. Emma: I'll get it when I find him. Mr. Gold: Not if I find him first. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin's castle. ---- Belle: Why did you want me here? Rumplestiltskin: The place was filthy. Belle: I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely. Rumplestiltskin: I'm not a man. Belle: So, I've had a couple of months to look around, you know. And, uh, upstairs, there's, uh, clothing, small, as if for a-a child? Was it yours or... or was there a son? Rumplestiltskin: There was. There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother. Belle: I'm... I'm sorry. So you... you were a man, once. An ordinary man. If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you? Rumplestiltskin: Perhaps... perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses! Nyah, Nyah! Nuh, nuh nuh! Belle: You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hmm? (There is a banging at the door, Rumplestiltskin opens it. Gaston is standing outside.) Gaston: I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken-- (Rumplestiltskin promptly turns him into a rose and closes the door.) Belle: (Walks over to him) Who was that? Rumplestiltskin: Just an old woman selling flowers. (He extends the rose to her.) Here. If you'll have it. Belle: Why, thank you. (She crosses the room. As the conversation goes on, she takes a pair of scissors to trims the rose, put it in the vase, and sets it on the table.) Rumplestiltskin: You had a life, Belle. Before... this—friends... family. What made you choose to come here with me? Belle: Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow. Rumplestiltskin: And is it everything you hoped? Belle: Well, uh... I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out. But, uh, I did save my village. Rumplestiltskin: And what about your, uh... betrothed? Belle: It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. To me love is—love is layered. Love is a mystery to uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he. But, um, you were going to tell me about your son. Rumplestiltskin: I'll tell you what... I'll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale. Belle: But... town? You trust me to come back? Rumplestiltskin: Oh, no. I expect I'll never see you again. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The Rabbit Hole. For their girls' night out, Ashley, Mary Margaret and Ruby are seated at a bar table drinking. Ashley and Ruby down shots. ---- Mary Margaret: Pace yourself, Ashley. Ashley: I am! This is my first night out since I've had the baby, I am making up for lost time. (She downs another shot) Ruby: (Looking at some guys across the bar) Ooh, Ash, check out those guys. Ashley: Oh, honey, I'm still with Sean. Ruby: You're not married, and he's not here. Ashley: He's working. Ruby: He's always working. Have fun moping! (She takes her drink and walks over to the guys.) Ashley: She's right. He is always working. I thought love would be different. Mary Margaret: Me, too. (She sips her drink.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The Dark Star Pharmacy. David picks out two Valentine's Day cards and gets on line behind Mr. Gold. At the counter, Mr. Clark is helping the customer in front of Mr. Gold ring up some items. The older man notices him and starts a conversation. ---- Mr. Gold: Two Valentine's. Sounds like a complicated life. David: Oh, no, I-I just couldn't decide. Mr. Gold: These are both for the same woman? David: Well; they're both so... us. Mr. Gold: I see. Well, you fortunate you have someone that loves you. David: I really am. Mr. Gold: Love. It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever. Best of luck to you. David: Thanks. (Mr. Clark sneezes.) Bless you. Mr. Clark: Thanks. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. On the streets, Mr. Gold is driving Moe's truck. In the back, Moe is gagged and tied up. The scene switches to an abandoned cabin in the woods. Mr. Gold, with a pistol, opens the back of the truck and Moe slowly climbs out, tied up. ---- Mr. Gold: Walk. (They entering the cabin. Moe turns and Mr. Gold cocks his gun;, pointing it at him.) Now, you see, here's the thing—I don't normally let people get away. (He closes the door.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. On the road towards town to fetch straw, Belle walks there with an empty basket. A carriage approaches and stops next to her. The Evil Queen peers out to see Belle. ---- Evil Queen: Did my carriage splash you? Belle: Oh. Oh, no, I'm-I'm fine. Evil Queen: You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell. (The scene shifts to the Queen and Belle walking along the road as the carriage follows them from behind.) You carry very little. Belle: I don't want to be slowed down. Evil Queen: Mm. You're running from someone. (Laughs) The question is, master or lover? (Belle silently looks at her.) Oh. Master and lover. Belle: I might take a rest. You—you go on ahead. Evil Queen: So, if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him. Belle: I might love him. I mean, I could, except... something evil has taken root in him. Evil Queen: Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it. (Belle stops. The Queen laughs and they continue walking.) Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that? Belle: Right. Evil Queen: Besides, if he loves you, he would've let you go. And if he doesn't love you, well then, the kiss won't even. Belle: Well, he did let me go. Evil Queen: Yes, but no kiss happened. Belle: And a kiss—a kiss is enough? He'd be a man again? Evil Queen: An ordinary man. True love's kiss will break any curse. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. From a window inside his castle, Rumplestiltskin is frantically looking out the window for Belle. Once he spots her returning, he rushes down the stairs to feign busily spinning at the wheel. Belle arrives back with a full basket of straw. ---- Rumplestiltskin: '''Oh, you're back already. Good. Good thing. I'm, uh... I'm nearly out of straw. '''Belle: Hmm. (She crosses to the wheel and puts down her basket.) Come on, you're happy that I'm back. Rumplestiltskin: I'm not unhappy. Belle: And, uh, you promised me a story. Rumplestiltskin: Did I? Belle: mm-hmm. (She removes the thread from his hand and sits down beside him.) Tell me about your son. Rumplestiltskin: (Hesitantly) Uh... I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really. Belle: And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you. Rumplestiltskin: (Leans toward her) Why did you come back? Belle: I wasn't going to. But then... something changed my mind. (They kiss briefly.) Rumplestiltskin: Oh. (His face begins changing as the greenness of his skin starts to melt away. He keeps his eyes closed, unsure what is happening.) What's happening? Belle: Kiss me again, it's working. Rumplestiltskin: (In a human voice) What is? Belle: Any curse can be broken. Rumplestiltskin: (Stands up abruptly in anger) Who told you that!? Who knows that!? Belle: I-I-I don't know. She, uh... she—she-- Rumplestiltskin: "She." (He crosses the room and uncovers a mirror, speaking into it.) You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!? Belle: Who are you talking to? Rumplestiltskin: The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you? Belle: The-the Queen? I don't-- Rumplestiltskin: I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast? Belle: It was working-- Rumplestiltskin: Shut up! Belle: This means it's true love! Rumplestiltskin: Shut the hell up! Belle: Why won't you believe me?! Rumplestiltskin: Because no one-- (He furiously shakes her.) No one could ever, ever love me! (The scene shifts to him throwing her into the cell. Belle lands on the hard ground, confused, as he slams the door shut.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The abandoned cabin. ---- Moe: Let me explain. Okay? (Mr. Gold puts his gun on a table.) Let me explain. Gold: Oh. (He pulls up a chair and sits.) Well, that is... fascinating. Truly fascinating. (He presses the end of his cane into Moe's throat.) I'm gonna let you breathe in a second, and you're gonna say two sentences. The first is gonna tell me where it is. The second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Moe: (Strained) Yeah. Gold: Good. Let's begin. (He removes the cane.) Moe: I needed that van. Gold: Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta. Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence. (He hits Moe with his cane) Moe: Oh! Gold! Listen! Gold: Tell me where it is! (He hits him again.) Moe: Oh! Stop! Gold: Tell me where it is! (Delivers another physical lashing to Moe) Moe: Oh! Stop! It wasn't my fault! Gold: "My fault"? What are you talking about, "my fault"? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out! (He strikes Moe again.) Moe: Aah! Gold: She's gone. She's gone forever. She's not coming back. And it's your fault! (He accentuates his words with strikes and Moe shouts when he is struck.) Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours! (The scene transitions briefly to Rumplestiltskin destroying a cabinet with his walking stick, then transitions back.) It's your fault! It's your fault! (Suddenly, Emma intrudes on the situation by grabbing Mr. Gold's cane.) Emma: Stop! (The scene transitions to Rumplestiltskin again. He picks up tea cups and throws them against a wall. When he picks up the chipped cup, he stops, looks at it, and sets it back down.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The Rabbit Hole. ---- Mary Margaret: (Returning to her seat) Girls' night's really working out for you. Ashley: Thought it would make me feel better. But the truth is...I need a "be with my guy night". But he's never around. And I'm at home with the baby all day. I mean, what's the point of being together if we're not together? Mary Margaret: I get it. Loving someone you can't be with...it's a terrible, terrible burden. Ashley: Look, this was a bad idea. I should—I should go home. Sean: Ashley. Ashley: 'Sean? '''Sean: ' (Holding roses) Hey '''Ashley: I thought that you were working tonight. Sean: I am. It's my break and... I had to see you. (He hands her the roses.) And, ask you something. (Gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring) Will you marry me? (Ashley looks shocked.) ''I only have a twenty-minute break so, um, anytime now. '''Ashley:' Yes! (He puts the ring on her finger as the other people in the bar applaud.) Sean: My truck's outside if you want to take a ride, before I head back to work. It's not much of a date. Ashley: It's the best date. (They kiss.) Sean: Then your carriage awaits. (They happily leave. Mary Margaret, looking sad, prepares to leave as well. The scene transitions to outside. Sean and Ashley get into a truck as Mary Margaret, at a distance, watches them with longing. David walks up.) David: '''How's girls' night? '''Mary Margaret: David? (She walks over to him.) What are you doing here? David: I knew you'd be here. And I uh, I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day card. (He hands her the card.) Mary Margaret: Check up on me? David: Maybe a little. I didn't want you to find somebody else. Mary Margaret: (Opens the card) Like you? (Reading from it) "Kathryn, I woof you." David: No. I'm so sorry. I meant... (Pulls out another card) I meant...I meant this one. Mary Margaret: I-I-I always thought that if two people were supposed to be together, they'd find a way. But David, if this is our way, I think we should find another one. David: Mary Margaret-- Mary Margaret: I think you should go home to Kathryn. David: I know. You're right. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna give up. We'll find that way. Mary Margaret: I hope so. David: Happy Valentine's Day. Mary Margaret: (Chuckles sadly) Happy Valentine's Day. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Outside the abandoned cabin, Moe is being loaded into an ambulance. At the side, Emma is speaking to Mr. Gold. ---- Emma: So I hear you managed not break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold: You got a funny definition of lucky. Emma: You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do? Mr. Gold: He stole. Emma: That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt "her", what happened to "her"? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help. Mr. Gold: No. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong. Emma: You really don't wanna cooperate. Mr. Gold: Look, we're done here. (He moves to walk away.) Emma: (She grabs his arm.) Actually... No, we're not. You're under arrest.'' (She cuffs him.)'' ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Belle, with a crestfallen expression, is sitting on the cot of her cell in Rumplestiltskin's castle. Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin enters. ---- Belle: So... what are you going to do to me? Rumplestiltskin: (He gestures towards the door.) Go. (Turns around to face away from her) Belle: Go? Rumplestiltskin: 'I don't want you anymore, dearie. ''(Belle hesitantly gets up to straight her dress and walks past Rumplestiltskin, who stays perfectly still, as she leaves. Promptly, she stops at the exit. Rumplestiltskin stares at the floor, his expression unreadable, when Belle turn back around to confront him face-to-face.) '''Belle: You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. (Rumplestiltskin slightly narrows his eyes at her words.) But you couldn't take the chance. Rumplestiltskin: That's a lie. Belle: (Inches forward as she holds his gaze) You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change. Rumplestiltskin: I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really. My power... means more to me than you. Belle: No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it. (Her voice trembles.) Forever. And all you'll have... is an empty heart... (Voice breaks) and a chipped cup. (With tears threatening to spill, she holds eye contact with him until stalking out of the cell while Rumplestiltskin does not move from his spot. As her steps recede out of earshot, he closed his eyes.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The sheriff's office. Emma is eating a sandwich at her desk. ---- Emma: (To Mr. Gold in cell) Pastrami. You want half? (Speaking with her mouth full) You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books. Mr. Gold: (Turning to look at her) Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich. (Emma grins at his comment as footsteps approach. Regina arrives with Henry. Surprised, Emma sets down her sandwich.) Regina: Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream. Emma: (Suspiciously) You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner? Regina: (Responding while her eyes are set on Mr. Gold) Twenty-nine and a half minutes. Henry: (To Emma) Hi Emma. Emma: (To Henry) Hey. Mr. Gold: Bring me back a cone. Emma: Just this once. (She grabs her coat and speaks to Henry.) Come on, let's go! (The two head out.) Mr. Gold: Well... You really wanted that little chat, didn't you? Regina: (Approaching cell with a smirk) Apparently, this is the only way I could do it. Mr. Gold: Please, sit. (She does.) Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want? Regina: (Smiles) Yes. Mr. Gold: So... you did put him up to it, then. Regina: I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need. Mr. Gold: Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you? Regina: We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this? Mr. Gold: It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want? Regina: I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What's your name? Mr. Gold: It's Mr. Gold. Regina: (Gives him a stern look) Your real name. Mr. Gold: Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name. Regina: But what about moments spent elsewhere? Mr. Gold: (Pauses for a few beats) What are you asking me? Regina: I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name. Mr. Gold: (He pauses again, and then chuckles.) Rumplestiltskin. (He stands to grip the cell bars.) Now give me what I want. Regina: Such hostility. Mr. Gold: Oh yeah. Regina: (Reaches into her bag and takes out the chipped cup) Over this? (Mr. Gold reaches for the cup through the bars while she shifts the item from side to side teasingly.) Such a... (His hand latches onto the cup, to which she stops moving it.) sentimental little keepsake. (She loosens her grip as he snatches the cup back.) Mr. Gold: Thank you... your Majesty. (Sits down on cell cot to examine the cup in relief) So... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change. Regina: (Moves closer to the cell, and grips the bars) We shall see. (She retreats out of the room as Mr. Gold glances down at the cup in his hands.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. In the castle, Rumplestiltskin is spinning at the wheel as usual when the Evil Queen enters. ---- Evil Queen: Flimsy locks. (Chuckles) I have a deal to discuss. A certain... mermaid. (Glances down at tea set on the table) Rumplestiltskin: I'm not dealing today. Evil Queen: Are you angry with me? What is it this time? (She pours herself some tea.) Rumplestiltskin: Your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never gonna beat me. Evil Queen: (Clicks tongue) Oh. (In a mocking tone) Is this about that girl I met on the road? (Laughs) What was her name? Margie? Verna? Rumplestiltskin: Belle. Evil Queen: Right. Well... you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy. Rumplestiltskin: (He stops spinning and walks toward the Queen, who is stirring her tea cup.) What tragedy? Evil Queen: You don't know? (Chuckles and sets down spoon while still holding her cup of tea) Wow. After she got home... her fiancé had gone missing. (She flashes him a knowing smile and takes a few steps before turning around.) And after her stay here, her... "association" with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out. Rumplestiltskin: So she needs... a home? Evil Queen: (Chuckles) He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died. Rumplestiltskin: You're lying. Evil Queen: Am I? Rumplestiltskin: We're done. (He magically opens the castle doors.) Evil Queen: Fine. (She puts down her cup.) I have other calls to make. (Rumplestiltskin stands by the open doors as she walks towards the exit while running her hand along the table to touch dust.) Hmm. The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl. (She leaves, and the doors close. The scene transitions to Rumplestiltskin opening a cabinet and removing the chipped cup. He takes a golden goblet off a pedestal and puts the cup in its place. As Rumplestiltskin looks at the cup, he begins crying over the loss of Belle.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. The town hospital. Regina crosses a lobby, passing a bandaged up Moe, and enters a code into a door marked '''Exit'. The buzzer sounds; allowing her access to the downstairs psychiatric ward. At the counter, she gives a rose to the severe nurse.'' ---- Severe Nurse: Pretty. Regina: Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her? Severe Nurse: No, ma'am. Not today. Not ever. (Regina walks down a hallway. She stops at an unmarked door and lifts a slot, peering in at the resident inside, Belle, who looks up at her. Regina smiles, then closes the slot.) ---- END de:Das Biest und die Schöne/Transkript __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts